Digimon Extrem Especial 3: Nuestra Batalla Digital
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Cuando Hikari recibe un mensaje de Wallace sobre un fenómeno de Digimons salvajes sueltos en New York, Daisuke y compañía se ven obligados a viajar a los Estados Unidos para apoyar a su amigo. Después de perder a uno de ellos en una batalla, terminan envueltos en la venganza de alguien que Daisuke y Wallace creían haber vencido, ¿qué les espera a los chicos en ese lugar?
1. Una Misión Para Viajar a New York

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 3: "NUESTRA BATALLA DIGITAL"**

 ** _Parte 1: "Una Misión Para Viajar A New York"_**

-¡Date prisa Daisuke! –

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! No me apresures Miyako-san. –

Ambos jóvenes corrían apresurados a casa de un compañero de ellos en Shinjuku, al llegar tocan la puerta.

-Digi, Digi. –

-Mon, Mon. –

El chico de 13 años abre la puerta y los conduce a su habitación.

-Al fin llegan Daisuke, Miyako. –

-Lo siento Hikari-chan, pero Miyako-san tropezó varias veces por venir pensando en cierto peliazul de ojos azules claros y de piel blanca que no quiero decir nombre. –

-¡C-Cállate! No hay que dar detalles. – Miyako estaba ruborizada ante la indiscreción del pelirrojo demasiado obvia.

-Bueno, bueno, Hikari ya puedes decirles. –

-Gracias Ken, bueno… La razón por la que los llamé aquí fue por un mensaje que recibí de Wallace-kun. –

-¿Wallace? – Daisuke puso cara de sorprendido.

-Sí, dice que últimamente han pasado sucesos extraños en New York y necesita de nuestra ayuda. –

-¿Iremos a New York? – Kamiya Kari se veía confundida y a la vez sorprendida.

-Así es, para evitar gastos los digimons con capacidades de volar se harán cargo de llevarnos, perdón si les pido ese gran trabajo, amigos. –

-¿Quiénes serían los digimons? -

-Los elegidos a esta misión serán Stingmon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, XV-mon y Kurusumon. –

-Pero Kurusumon no puede volar… - Takeru replicó.

Hikari de una carterita que tenía colocada en su cintura sacó una carta. – Yo soy una Tamer al igual que Yanie-chan, a diferencia de ella nosotras podemos usar las cartas debido a que yo poseo un D-T. –

-¿Y qué pasa con Taichi-san y los demás? – Iori al fin dejó oír su voz.

-Les diremos que los invité a un viaje a New York, Wallace-kun me pidió que únicamente la sexta generación, es decir ustedes, fueran a ayudarle. – Hizo una seña al peliazul, quien se acercó al frente.

-Contamos con la información que Wallace hizo el favor de enviarnos y la que yo he recaudado. – Abre su laptop y comienza a teclear. – He estudiado a fondo la información y al parecer los eventos presentados han sido por digimons, existen algunas puertas abiertas en New York por la que estos entran y salen del Mundo Humano como les place. –

-Y es un trabajo que solo los D-3 puede resolver, además de que contamos con más digievoluciones que los demás, ya que poseemos los Digimentals, las digievoluciones comunes a etapa adulta y finalmente las Jogress Shinka, en el caso de Yanniel, Takeru, Kari, Daisuke, Ken y el mío poseemos Emblemas, así que son otras digievoluciones agregadas. –

-Y en todo caso de que la situación lo requiera podemos hacer la Jogress Shinka a Imperialdramon. –

-Ya veo… -

-¿Y cuándo nos vamos? –

-Mañana a primera hora, Ken, Yanniel, Takeru y yo nos encargaremos de llevar alimentos suficientes para el viaje, Iori, Miyako, Kari y Daisuke se ocuparán de llevar bebidas, los climas son variables, más porque iremos por el aire así que les sugiero que lleven algún suéter con ustedes. –

-¿Sería todo? –

-Así es, como dije, avisen que iremos a un paseo por New York que yo misma pagaré y que avisaremos a los chicos el día de nuestro regreso. –

-De acuerdo. –

-Otra cosa más, los digimons restantes deben ir en su forma bebé para que no sea demasiado peso para los digimons que los llevarán. – Ken continuó su trabajo en la laptop mientras los demás caminaban a la salida.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana a primera hora en el jardín trasero de la secundaria. –

-Por supuesto, nos veremos ahí Hikari-Nee. –

-Adiós Hikari-neechan, vamos Gatomon. –

Los chicos se despidieron y cada uno regresó a su hogar, a Hikari le tocaba quedarse esa semana en casa de Ken por lo que regresó a la habitación del peliazul.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor. –

-No estoy segura Yanniel, ir a New York con puros niños no me convence mucho. –

-No iremos solos, Hika-chan estará con nosotros y además los digimons nos harán compañía. –

-Háblalo con tu tía Priscila, ella tomará la decisión final. –

-De acuerdo… -

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en el lugar acordado y con las cosas que se les habían solicitado.

-¿Ya estamos listos? –

-Sí. –

-Bien, entonces nos vamos. –

-¿Estás listo, Wormmon? –

-Así es Ken-chan. –

-Bueno, ahora. –

 _-¡Wormmon Digivolt a… Stingmon! –_

 _-¡V-mon Digivolt a… XV-mon! –_

 _-¡Patamon Armor Digivolt a… Pegasusmon, la Esperanza naciente! –_

 _-¡Gatomon Armor Digivolt a… Nefertimon, el rayo de Luz! –_

 _-¡Hawkmon Armor Digivolt a… Halsemon, el poder del Amor! –_

 _-_ Nuestro turno… _¡Cambio de Carta… Evolution! –_

 _-¡Evemon Digivolt a… Kurusumon! –_

Hikari guarda aquella carta sacando otra. - ¡Cambio de Carta… Alas Blancas! –

-Bien, Kari llevará a Yanie-chan en Nefertimon, Takeru llevará a Iori en Pegasusmon, Miyako llevará a Daisuke-kun en Halsemon, Ken y yo iremos en Kurusumon, Stingmon llevará a Tanemon mientras que XV-mon llevará a Upamon, ¿dudas? – Todos asintieron con la cabeza, Hikari sonrió y prosiguió. – Entonces vámonos. –

Todos subieron a los digimons acorde a las instrucciones de Hikari, así los digimons se pusieron en marcha por el aire rumbo a New York.

Después de 2 días de viajar, finalmente estaban llegando a New York.

-Ken, despierta, despierta, ya llegamos. –

-¿Eh? – Ken despertó, aún era de noche, por lo que la vista de la ciudad era maravillosa. - ¡Impresionante! Es muy lindo. – Ken esbozó inconscientemente algunas sonrisas que daban ternura a la rubia, aun cuando fuera un genio seguía teniendo el espíritu y corazón de un niño de 13 años de edad.

-Desciendan en ese bosque público, nos refugiaremos ahí. – Los digimons asintieron y descendieron en el bosque público no muy lejos de ellos, una vez tocaron tierra bajaron suavemente a los digielegidos recostándolos en el suelo, los digimons regresaron a sus formas bebés y tomaron una larga siesta para compensar todo el vuelvo sin descanso que tuvieron que hacer.

Ken no pudo dormir por lo que salió a caminar un poco, y ahí encontró bajo la luz de la Luna a Hikari, su figura resaltaba en ese brillo nocturno y sus ojos reflejaban esos brillos que tanto hipnotizaban a Ken, el joven se acercó a ella. – Deberías dormir, llevas despierta desde hace rato. –

-Estoy bien. – Voltea a ver a los digimons. – Creo que ellos son quienes necesitan descansar, trabajaron muy duro. –

-Sí, aun así deberíamos descansar, en la mañana tenemos que buscar las puertas y los digimons fugitivos. –

-Te preocupas demasiado, me recuerdas a los gemelos. –

-¿Kouji y Kouichi? –

-Sí. Deberías relajarte un poco Ken, meterte todo el día en preocupaciones no te traerá nada bueno, ¿entiendes? –

-Eso creo, Jejeje… ¿Sabes? Te ves muy linda bajo esa Luz, incluso más linda que la misma Luna, sinceramente te hubiera ido más ser la Sacerdotisa De La Luna. -

-¿De verdad lo crees? –

-Sí. – Ken sonrió a la joven.

-Gracias… - Murmuró mirándolo fijamente. - Regresemos con los demás, el viento comienza a soplar. –

-De acuerdo. –

 ***A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE***

-Tengo hambre Daisuke… - Demiveemon apretaba su estomaguito con sus pequeños brazos.

-Yo también Hikari-chan… -

-Vale, vale, vayamos a buscar un restaurant. – Hikari levantó el ánimo a los digimons, recogieron sus cosas y salieron del lugar comenzando a recorrer las calles de la ciudad buscando algo de comer.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dice en esos letreros… - Daisuke por más que intentaba no lograba comprender las escrituras.

-Hikari, Yanniel y yo sabemos este idioma, podemos encargarnos de las cosas. – Ken caminaba con muchos ánimos sosteniendo a Minomon en sus brazos.

-De acuerdo Ken. – Yanniel caminaba a un lado de Daisuke con Tanemon en sus brazos. – Por aquellas calles se encuentra un pequeño restaurant, podemos desayunar ahí. –

-¡Vamos entonces! – La boca comenzaba a escurrirles a Daisuke y Demiveemon.

Los chicos trataron de correr, pero una bestia enorme les obstruyó el paso.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – Miyako estuvo más cerca de ser aplastada por la bestia, estaba algo sobresaltada.

-¿Es uno de los digimons fugitivos? – Takeru miraba la bestia.

-Hikari… Esto es… - Evemon mostraba su mirada de combate.

-Exacto… Esto no es un digimon. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Solo son datos virus… Pero no tiene vida ni emociones… -

-¿Es como los digimons hechos por agujas de control? –

-Exacto… -

-Entonces hay que derrotarlo, Tanemon. –

-Upamon. –

-Poromon. –

-Minomon. –

-Demiveemon. –

-Salamon. –

-Tokomon. –

 _-¡Tanemon Digivolt a… Floramon! ¡Floramon Digivolt a… Kiwimon! –_

 _-¡Poromon Digivolt a… Hawkmon! ¡Hawkmon Digivolt a… Aquilamon! –_

 _-¡Upamon Digivolt a… Armadillomon! ¡Armadillomon Digivolt a… Ankylomon! –_

 _-¡Salamon Digivolt a… Gatomon! ¡Gatomon Armor Digivolt a... Nefertimon! –_

 _-¡Tokomon Digivolt a… Patamon! ¡Patamon Armor Digivolt a… Pegasusmon! –_

 _-¡Demiveemon Digivolt a… V-mon! ¡V-mon Digivolt a… XV-mon! –_

 _-¡Minomon Digivolt a… Wormmon! ¡Wormmon Digivolt a… Stingmon! –_

 _-¡Cambio de Carta… Evolution! –_

 _-¡Evemon Digivolt a… Kurusumon! –_

-Ustedes peleen, yo me encargaré de mantenerlos seguros. –

-De acuerdo, los dejamos en tus manos Hikari-chan. – Los digimons comenzaron a atacar a la bestia.

-Deberíamos retroceder, es peligroso. – Ken se veía preocupado por el resto del grupo.

-Pero… Si nos vamos ellos podrían… - Miyako dirige la vista a su digimon.

-¡Vamos Pegasusmon! –

-De acuerdo. –

 _-¡Fuerza De Unión! –_

 _-¡Láser X! –_

-¡Kurusumon! –

-De acuerdo… _¡Guardian Atack!_ –

Hikari había creado una barrera protectora alrededor de los chicos protegiéndolos de los ataques.

-¿De dónde diablos ha salido otra cosa así? –

-No lo sé… -

-Dudo que esto sea obra de Airi-neechan, ni siquiera ella con sus poderes puede crear cosas como esta… -

-¿Entonces quién es? –

-No lo sé… -

La bestia arroja un líquido pegajoso contra los digimons, dejándolos un poco inmóviles.

-¡Kurusumon! –

- _¡Gargometralladoras!_ – Un Gargomon ayudó a los digimons en la batalla y los liberó de esa extraña sustancia.

-¿Un Gargomon? –

-Si este no es el Gargomon de Henry-kun… Entonces… - Hikari miraba al Gargomon peleando.

-¡Tú puedes, Gummymon! -

-¿Gummymon? – La rubia voltea y mira a un chico rubio de ojos azules acercarse corriendo a ellos.

-¡Chicos! – El chico se detiene y mira a las chicas mostrándoles un rostro encantador que lo caracterizaba. – Miyako-san, Kari-san, Hikari-san. -

-¡Wallace-kun! – La rubia corre y lo abraza, Takeru, Daisuke y Ken lo miraban con celos debido al gran encanto que tenía el norteamericano con las chicas.

-Cuanto tiempo, Hikari-san. – Wallace responde al abrazo.

En ese momento la bestia, aprovechando la distracción de los niños lanzó un ataque contra ellos que los digimons no notaron durante su lucha.

Kamiya se percató del ataque, pues estaba detrás del grupo de digielegidos que se encontraban saludando y recibiendo a Wallace. - ¡CHICOS CUIDADO! –

-¡AAHHHHHH! –

El ataque finalmente colapsó y se causó una explosión algo fuerte, el lugar dónde estalló fue cubierto por una cortina de humo.

 **-CONTINUARA-**


	2. La Aventura Comienza

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 3: "NUESTRA GUERRA DIGITAL"**

 ** _Parte 2: "La Aventura Comienza: La Puerta Digital, Wallace y Una Elegida en Hospital"_**

Kamiya se percató del ataque, pues estaba detrás del grupo de digielegidos que se encontraban saludando y recibiendo a Wallace. - ¡CHICOS CUIDADO! –

-¡AAHHHHHH! –

El ataque finalmente colapsó y se causó una explosión algo fuerte, el lugar dónde estalló fue cubierto por una cortina de humo.

Los chicos se encontraban en el suelo algo dañados, Daisuke fue quien menos daño recibió, al levantarse un poco logró divisar una barrera protectora como la que Hikari había hecho anteriormente, pero estaba quebrada y había una chica extremadamente herida formándola, todos se sorprendieron al ver a su salvadora.

-¡KARI-CHAN! – Daisuke, que estaba más cerca de la castaña, logró tomarla en sus manos cuando está calló inconsciente, su espalda tenía una enorme quemadura acompañada de una herida enorme, sus brazos y piernas se encontraban en el mismo estado, su respiración era débil al igual que su pulso.

-¡Hikari-san, haz algo! –

-¡Sí! – Hikari tomó la mano de Kamiya e intentó usar sus poderes de sanación. – No puedo… -

-¡¿Qué?! –

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Hikari-chan?! –

-Hay algo en su cuerpo que bloquea mi poder… No podré hacer nada… -

-¡Demonios! –

-¡Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital! ¡RAPIDO! – Takeru insistió, Daisuke cargó a Kari en brazos y corrió detrás de Yanniel, los demás les siguieron excepto Ken y Hikari.

-Hikari… Por favor… Vámonos… - La rubia parecía ignorar a Ken. – Hikari… ¡Vámonos! -

-Kari-chan se encuentra dañada… - Hikari aprieta su digivice. – Todo es tu culpa… - Con su otra mano sostenía su Emblema, el cual también apretaba con gran fuerza. – Tú… ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE! – La rubia alza ambos objetos. - ¡KURUSUMON, DIGIEVOLUCION! -

 _-¡Kurusumon Ultra Digivolt a… Chikagemon! –_

-[[ _No te dejaré sola…]]_ – Ken saca su Emblema junto a su digivice. - ¡Stingmon, Digievoluciona! –

 _-¡Stingmon Ultra Digivolt a… JewelBeemon!_ –

-¡MATEN A ESA COSA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – Ken detiene a Hikari del brazo temiendo que en un impulso de ira se balanceara en contra de la bestia y saliera herida.

 _-¡Misery Demon! –_

 _-¡Spike Buster! –_

 _-¡Lluvia De Agujas! –_

 _-¡La Maldición De La Reina! –_

 _-¡Láser X! –_

 _-¡Aros Explosivos! –_

 _-¡Cola Martillo! –_

 _-¡Minikiwis! –_

Todos los ataques dan en la bestia haciendo que se desintegre por completo, los digimons regresan a su forma bebé y se acercan a los chicos.

-¿Dónde está Daisuke? –

-¿Y Miyako-chan? –

-Ese maldito hirió grave a Kari-san, la llevaron a un hospital… -

-¡¿Kari?! ¡V-Vamos, tengo que ver a Kari-chan! – Salamon se veía extremadamente asustada.

-Conozco un hospital cerca de aquí, quizás estén ahí. –

-Vamos. –

Los faltantes del equipo corrieron lo más rápido posible al hospital más cercano, no fue necesario preguntar si la herida se encontraba ahí, puesto que en la sala de espera se encontraban los digielegidos restantes.

-¡TK! – Salamon corrió al rubio. - ¿Cómo está Kari-chan? –

-Aún no lo sabemos… Llevan rato con ella en urgencias pero no nos han mencionado nada de su estado… -

-Lo siento… No pude ayudarla… - Los ojos de Hikari se llenan de lágrimas, Ken estaba detrás de ella y sintiendo dolor al verla así se acerca para abrazarla, sin embargo Wallace llega primero recargándola en su hombro y abrazándola con mucha dulzura que simplemente hizo que la expresión de Ichijouji cambiara.

-Don't worry, nothing it's your fault. – Wallace le esboza una sonrisa y ella la responde.

-¿Qué dijo? – Daisuke no entendió nada de lo mencionado por el ojiazul.

-"No te preocupes, nada es culpa tuya". – Yanniel tradujo lo que Wallace había expresado.

En ese momento el doctor se acerca a la sala con una tabla de papeles en su mano.

\- Who's the parents or tutors of Kamiya Kari? – Nadie entendió a excepción de Yanniel, Wallace, Ken y Hikari, está última se acercó corriendo al doctor.

-I'am the tutor, how is she? – El tono de la rubia era preocupado, el doctor negó con la cabeza.

\- She has a critical status, her back it's seriously damaged, her legs and arms too, she's unconscious in this moment... Kamiya Kari need stay here more time. –

-When she can retire? – Hikari seguía preocupada.

-In two or three weeks more… It's all. – El doctor sacó una hoja. - signature here please. –

Hikari firmó el papel y el doctor se retiró del lugar, los pocos que entendieron lo que él dijo estaban atónitos, los restantes preguntaron a los demás con mucha intriga.

-¿Cómo está Kari-chan? – Gatomon jalaba a Hikari de su vestido, la rubia seguía atónita.

-¿Qué dijo el doctor? – Takeru replicó.

-¡Responde Hikari! – Daisuke finalmente se impacientó.

-Kari-chan está en un estado crítico, su espalda está dañada de gravedad al igual que sus piernas y brazos, en este momento está inconsciente y tendrá que permanecer aquí por dos o tres semanas más… -

-No puede ser… - Miyako quedó atónita.

-Miyako-san… ¿Podrías quedarte a cuidar a Kari junto con Hawkmon y Gatomon? – Hikari finalmente salió de ese estado. – Nosotros iremos a cerrar esas malditas puertas. –

-De acuerdo, cuenten conmigo. –

- ** _Daisuke…_** \- Una voz femenina se escuchó.

-¿Uh? – Daisuke logró oírla. - ¿Escucharon eso? –

-¿Qué cosa? –

-Esa voz… -

- ** _Daisuke…_** \- La voz sonó de nuevo.

-¡Ahí está otra vez! –

-Yo no escucho nada… -

-Ni yo… -

-Creo que esto te afectó, Daisuke. –

- ** _Daisuke… Te he estado esperando…_** \- La voz resonó de nuevo.

-Yo también puedo oírla, Daisuke-kun. – Hikari lo miró seriamente.

-Esa voz…es de… - Daisuke quedó atónito.

-Daisuke… No me digas que… - Wallace lo miró extrañado.

-Sí… ¡Es ella! – Daisuke salió del lugar siendo seguido por el grupo. - ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Responde! ¡NAT-CHAN!

-¿Nat…Chan…? – Miyako se extrañó.

-Si estás escuchando su voz de nuevo significa… - Wallace puso una mirada de sorpresa.

-Sí… ¡Su digitama se abrió! – Daisuke regresó su vista al frente. - ¡Nat-chan! ¡Nat-chan! ¡NAT-CHAAANNN!

-¡D-Daisuke-kun! D-Deja de gritar así… La gente comienza a vernos raro… - Miyako abrazó algo fuerte a Hawkmon.

-Nat-chan… - Daisuke suspiró y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Volvamos a adentro. – Iori tomó a Upamon en brazos.

-No, vamos a buscar esa puerta… - Takeru replicó con un tono seguro de sus palabras. – Por Kari-chan. – Apretó un poco a Patamon.

-Estoy de acuerdo con TK. – Yanniel digo tomando a Tanemon en sus brazos.

-Vamos Gatomon, regresemos adentro, buena suerte chicos, nos mantendremos comunicados con las terminales. – Miyako regresó al hospital acompañada de Hawkmon y Gatomon, los demás siguieron a Hikari y Evemon, quienes estaban rastreando la cantidad de datos de lo que ellas aseguraban era la puerta abierta.

-Nat-chan… -

-Daisuke… - Demiveemon se encontraba algo preocupado por su compañero.

Los chicos encontraron en un callejón la puerta abierta, se quedaron impactados al ver su interior.

-¿Un…Océano…? – Wallace se confundió.

-Esto no es el Digimundo… - Leafmon habló mientras era sostenido por Ken.

-No… Eso no es un Océano. – Takeru finalmente habló.

-Es el Mar Oscuro. – Ken mantenía una mirada de furia.

- ** _No entres Daisuke… Aléjate de él, y que los demás entren en aquél lugar… Así solo quedaremos tú y yo_** … - Nat-chan volvió a hablar para Daisuke únicamente.

-¡Nat-chan! – Daisuke mira detrás de él. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que ellos entren? – Daisuke se preocupó de pronto, los demás le miraron extrañado.

- ** _Uno por uno… Irán entrando a ese lugar, y no podrán salir de nuevo…_** \- Nat-chan rio.

-¿Uno por uno? – Daisuke quedó atónito.

-¡Daisuke, mira eso! – Demiveemon lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Es Kari-chan! – Takeru miró en la orilla del Mar Negro a Kamiya-san parada.

-¡KARI-CHANNN! – Daisuke en su impulso estuvo a punto de entrar en aquél lugar, sin embargo Ken y Wallace le detuvieron, el chico recordó las palabras de Nat-chan y su mirada se volvió fría. - ¡¿POR QUE HACES ESTO NAT-CHAN?! ¡LIBERA A KARI-CHAN! –

-¿Por qué culpas a Nat-chan de esto? – Wallace lo miró.

-Porque… ella me lo acaba de decir… -

-¿Qué te dijo Daisuke-san? – Iori le dirigió la mirada.

-Sus primeras palabras fueron "No entres Daisuke… Aléjate de él, y deja que los demás entren en aquél lugar", después de eso me dijo "Uno por uno… Irán entrando a ese lugar, y no podrán salir de nuevo"… En ese momento Demi me dijo que volteara… Y pude ver a Kari-chan dentro… -

-Entonces ESA chica quiere que entremos ahí… -

-Ella debe ser la causante de todo esto. –

-¡Entonces fue eso! La razón por la que no pude ayudar a Kari-san fue porque Nat-chan envió su alma ese lugar… No puedo regresar el alma de alguien a su cuerpo… - Hikari golpeó la pared.

-Entonces… ¿Kari morirá? –

-No lo sé… -

-¡Cerremos esta mierda! – Los chicos sacaron sus digivice y cerraron aquella puerta al Mar Oscuro, regresaron de inmediato al hospital para notificar su experiencia en aquella primera puerta...

Esto era un grave problema, habían perdido una miembro del equipo, por lo tanto la Digievolución DNA a Silphymon estaba pérdida por el momento, únicamente quedaban 3 parejas para la Jogress Shinka: Shakkoumon, Paildramon y Flowevemon.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Gatomon se sobresaltó al escuchar la confesión de lo sucedido.

-¿Está de nuevo en el Mar Oscuro? –

-Así es… -

-¡Rayos! –

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

-Daisuke-kun tienes que hablar con Nat-chan. – Todos miraron a Hikari al mencionar esto.

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque ella te está buscando a ti… Si hablas con ella puedes arreglar esto. –

-Pero… Nat-chan es… -

-Daisuke, tienes que hacerlo. – Wallace pone su mano en el hombro de Daisuke. – Por Kari. –

-Es lo único que podemos hacer Dai-kun. – Yanniel realizó la misma acción que el rubio.

-¿Qué decides Motomiya-kun? ¿Salvar a Kari-san o seguir temiendo a esa tal Nat-chan? – El tono de voz de Ken era seguro y a la vez algo frío, cortante… Daisuke lo miró por un tiempo.

-Nat-chan quiere que abandone a Demi y me convierta en su compañero… Ella es un digimon. –

-¡¿Qué dices?! –

-Es verdad, creímos que era una chica pero… Resultó ser un digimon… Cambió su apariencia en un instante. –

-Un digimon no puede hacer eso… - Replicó Evemon.

-Ella lo hizo. –

-La única forma de que eso sea posible es que…sea un Digihumano… Y solo los de familia real pueden activar un Jashin de cuerpo completo. –

-¿Eso significa que…? –

-Nat-chan debe ser una Digihumana de sangre pura. –

-Hikari-chan… ¿Podrá ser…? –

-No lo sé… No lo sé, Evemon. –

-De todas maneras debemos rescatar a Kari-san. –

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –

-Wallace, ¿dónde más hay puertas abiertas? –

-En todo New York… Son demasiadas que entre Gummymon y yo no pudimos cerrar… Quizá sea por nuestro digivice. –

-Entonces vamos a buscarlas. –

-De acuerdo. –

-Miyako-san, por favor cuida muy bien de Kari, quédense junto a ella. – Hikari hace una bola de luz en su mano que estaba algo opaca. – Tenemos que detener esto… -

-¿Qué es eso? –

-Esta luz es la vida de Kari, está opaca, significa que su vida está disminuyendo poco a poco… Si la luz se extingue ella morirá. –

-No puede ser… -

-¡Maldición! –

-No sirve de nada maldecir… Démonos prisa y salvemos a Kari. –

-Entonces vamos. –

-Yo cuidaré de ella. –

Los chicos salen de nuevo del lugar, pero se encontraron con una sorpresa al momento de salir del edificio.

-¿Eso es…? –

 **-CONTINUARA-**


	3. Digihumano en New York: Grupo Dividido

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 3: "NUESTRA BATALLA DIGITAL"**

 ** _Parte 3: "Digihumano en New York: Grupo Dividido"_**

-Esta luz es la vida de Kari, está opaca, significa que su vida está disminuyendo poco a poco… Si la luz se extingue ella morirá. –

-No puede ser… -

-¡Maldición! –

-No sirve de nada maldecir… Démonos prisa y salvemos a Kari. –

-Entonces vamos. –

-Yo cuidaré de ella. –

Los chicos salen de nuevo del lugar, pero se encontraron con una sorpresa al momento de salir del edificio.

-¿Eso es…? –

-¿Nieve? –

-¿A dónde se ha ido toda la gente? –

-Daisuke… Es lo mismo de aquella vez… -

-¡Miyako-san! – Iori corrió a la puerta del hospital, pero estaba completamente congelada.

-Es inútil… Nat-chan no quiere que entremos. –

-¿Por qué nos hace esto? –

- _Daisuke, quiero jugar._ – Ésta vez todos pudieron escuchar la voz de Nat-chan. – _Si ustedes ganan Kamiya Kari tendrá su alma de regreso._ –

-¿Y si perdemos? –

 ** _-_** _Me quedaré con sus almas y sus digimons, todos serán enviados al Mar Oscuro excepto Daisuke, él se convertirá en mi compañero. **–**_

-¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡DEJATE DE TU ESTUPIDECES Y REGRESANOS A KARI-CHAN! –

-No. Esa es mi petición. –

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –

-¿Jugarán o no? –

-D-De acuerdo… -

-¿Hikari-san? –

-¡No lo hagas!

-Jugaremos… Pero si ganamos regresarás todo a la normalidad, le devolverás su alma a Kari-chan y te olvidarás de Daisuke, ¿de acuerdo? –

 _-De acuerdo, entonces que empiece el juego. –_

El lugar se envolvió en una luz cegadora.

-¿Dó-Dónde estamos? – Hikari se levantó de entre la nieve.

-¿Estás bien Hikari? – Wallace la ayudó a levantarse.

-Es extraño… ¿Dónde están los demás? – Ken se reunió con los otros dos chicos.

 ***Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad***

-¿Te encuentras bien Yanniel-san? – Takeru la ayudó a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias. – La chica se sacudió la nieve de la ropa. - ¿Dónde estarán Dai-chan y los demás? –

-También quisiera saberlo… -

 ***En ese mismo momento, en alguna parte de New York***

-¡Debe ser una broma! – Daisuke se sacudió la nieve de su ropa.

-¿Dónde están todos? – Iori se levantó de la nieve y revisó con la vista el lugar. – Nos ha separado de los demás. –

 ***En la parte éste de New York***

Hikari, Ken y Wallace recorrían el lugar.

-¡Daisuke! ¡Miyako! –

-¡Yanniel! ¡Iori! –

-¿Dónde estamos? – Ken se detuvo.

-Seguimos en New York, en la parte Este para ser exacto. –

En ese momento se escuchó un rugido detrás de ellos, la neblina no dejaba que los chicos vieran el creador del sonido, sin embargo tenían un gran conocimiento de la situación como para imaginárselo.

-Un digimon… -

-Evemon. – Hikari saca su Digivice.

-Wormmon. – Ken saca su D-3.

-Gummymon. – Wallace saca su D-A. _-¡Digievolución!_ –

 _-¡Terriermon Digivolt a… Gargomon! –_

-¡ _Digimental Up_! – Gritaron Ken y Hikari al mismo tiempo.

 _-¡Evemon Armor Digivolt a… Mikomon!_

 _-¡Wormmon Armor Digivolt a… Pucchiemon!_

 _-¡Gargometralladoras! –_

 _-¡Heart Fire! –_

 _-¡Amor Y Fuego! –_

Los ataques dieron en el digimon, sin embargo estaba intacto.

-Hikari-chan… Nuestros ataques no… -

El digimon les arrojó un ataque haciendo que los tres perdieran la Digievolución.

-¡Mierda! –

-Hikari-san, los Emblemas. – Ken se retira su Emblema del cuello.

-De acuerdo. – Hikari hace lo mismo y lo pone sobre su digivice.

 _-¡Digievolución!_ – Ambos gritaron al unísono mientras levantaban sus digivice junto a sus Emblemas.

 _-¡Evemon Digivolt a… Kurusumon! ¡Kurusumon Ultra Digivolt a… Chikagemon! –_

 _-¡Wormmon Digivolt a… Stingmon! ¡Stingmon Ultra Digivolt a… JewelBeemon! –_

Hikari mira a Wallace sostener a Terriermon en sus brazos, JewelBeemon y Chikagemon eran fuertes pero les hacía falta un poco de ayuda, la chica saca su Terminal-D y se la arroja al rubio.

-¿Qué significa esto? –

-Digievoluciona a Gummymon, solo tienes que decir _Digimental Up_. –

-De acuerdo… - Wallace se levanta y toma con firmeza la Terminal de Hikari. - ¡ _Digimental Up! –_

 _-¡Terriermon Armor Digivolt a… Rapidmon Armor! –_

Wallace le regresó la terminal y continuaron en la lucha.

 ***Parte Oeste de New York***

-¡Pegasusmon! – Takeru notó que eran en vano los ataques de ambos digimons.

-Takeru-kun, el Emblema. – Yanniel se retiró su Emblema del cuello.

-De acuerdo. –

Los digimons regresaron a su etapa infantil.

 _-¡Digievolución! –_ Gritaron al mismo tiempo levantando sus Emblemas y sus digivice.

 _-¡Patamon Digivolt a… Angemon! ¡Angemon Ultra Digivolt a… HolyAngemon! -_

 _-¡Floramon Digivolt a… Kiwimon! ¡Kiwimon Ultra Digivolt a… Lilamon!_

 _-¡Lila Rocío! –_

 _-¡Desterrador De Almas! -_

-Debemos alejarnos de ellos Yanniel-san. –

-De acuerdo. –

Los chicos se refugian dentro de una tienda de ropa mientras veían por la ventana como sus digimons se enfrentaban a esa bestia.

 ***Parte Sur de New York***

-¡Acabalo Lightdramon! –Daisuke gritaba a su compañero. - ¡No lo dejes ganar! –

-¡Lo mismo te digo Digmon! – Iori por primera vez tomaba ejemplo de Daisuke.

 _-¡Relámpago Azul! –_

 _-¡Taladro De Oro! –_

-¡Así, dale duro, dale duro Lightdramon! –

-A veces me avergüenzo de estar con Daisuke-san… -

-¡Así Lightdramon! ¡Derrótalo! ¡Dale duro, no te dejes! –

-Ah… -

Después de las batallas de 30 minutos cada grupo de niños elegidos derrotó a su oponente, un camino de luces azules y blancas se abrió frente a cada equipo.

 ***Parte Oeste de New York***

-Solamente uno de ustedes puede avanzar, elijan bien. – Nat-chan se dirige únicamente a Yanniel y Takeru, quienes miraban a la puerta.

-Avanza tú. – Takeru dijo.

-¡No! Deberías ir tú, Patamon puede Digievolucionar en HolyAngemon y en Seraphimon. –

-Tú tienes 2 Digimentals, tú Emblema y la capacidad de Digievolucionar al nivel defensor… Además si te encuentras con Hikari-neechan pueden hacer la Jogress Shinka a Flowevemon. –

-Pero si te encuentras con Iori pueden Digievolucionar a Shakkoumon. –

Takeru niega con la cabeza. – Shakkoumon no es tan fuerte como Flowevemon, además ustedes al igual que Daisuke y Ken pueden Digievolucionar a Imperialdramon ustedes pueden Digievolucionar a Lilevemon. –

-Pero… -

-Ve, salva a Kari-chan. – Takeru la avienta hacía la puerta.

-Prometo que regresaré a ayudarte Takeru-kun. – Yanniel corre y se adentra en la puerta que se cierra frente a Takeru.

-Salva a mi Kari-chan… - TK sonríe y deja correr una lágrima.

 ***Parte Sur de New York***

-¡Felicidades! Lo hiciste muy bien V-mon. – Daisuke carga a su compañero.

-Gracias Daisuke. –

Una puerta idéntica a la que se abrió con Takeru y Yanniel se abre frente a los chicos. – Solo uno de ustedes puede continuar. – Nat-chan repitió sus palabras. – Elige bien Daisuke. –

-¡Maldición! –

-Daisuke-san debes continuar tú. –

-No pienso dejarte aquí Iori. –

-Debes dejarme, encuentra a Ichijouji-san y digievolucionen a Imperialdramon. –

-Pero… -

-Estaré bien, es una promesa. –

Daisuke corre dentro del camino. – Solo espérame Iori-san… Prometo regresar por ti. –

 ***Parte Este de New York***

Al igual que en los otros dos casos, el digimon cayó finalmente y se abrió una puerta frente a los chicos. – Solamente dos de ustedes podrán entrar, el otro tendrá que esperar aquí. – Nat-chan dejó escuchar una risa. – Escojan bien. –

-¿Solamente dos de nosotros? –

Ken se sentía como un "mal tercio" entre Hikari y Wallace, estaban muy unidos al igual que Kari y Takeru quienes se les notaba a larga distancia que se amaban, por lo que supuso que Sayonji y Wallace igual. – Yo me quedaré…no tengo nada que avanzar. –

-¿Ken-chan…? – Murmuró Hikari confundida.

-No, el que debe quedarse soy yo. – Ambos miraron a Wallace. – Ustedes deben avanzar juntos, tienen su digiegg y su Emblema mientras que yo no poseo nada… - Wallace deja salir un suspiro y dirige su mirada a Ken. – Ken, por favor cuida de Hikari. –

Ken mira por unos segundos a Hikari y regresa su vista a Wallace. – Siempre he hecho eso. –

-Sé que la protegerás, ahora vayan. –

-¿Estás seguro? –

-Sí, "good luck" Hikari, Ken. – Wallace sonrió despidiéndolos, ambos chicos entraron corriendo a la puerta, Hikari iba detrás de Ken.

-Te prometo que regresaré a salvarte…espérame por favor, Wallace-kun… -

Los 4 terminaron su recorrido a través de esa puerta misteriosa, llegando a un bosque nevado.

-¡Hikari-chan, Dai-kun, Ken-san! – Yanniel corrió a abrazar a Daisuke. – Me alegro que estén bien. -

-Yanie-chan… Hikari-san, Ichijouji-kun. – Daisuke les abrazó a todos.

-Me alegro que estén bien Yanie-chan, Daisuke-kun. – Hikari les sonrió.

-Que gusto me da el verlos de nuevo Yanniel-san, Motomiya-kun. – Ken sonrió ligeramente.

-¡V-mon! –

-¡Wormmon! – Los dos digimons amigos se abrazaron.

-¡Evemon! –

-¡Floramon! – Ambas corrieron y se abrazaron al igual que los chicos.

- _Bienvenidos al Bosque del Pánico._ – Nat-chan rompió el encanto del momento.

-¿Bosque del Pánico? –

 _-Todos sus amigos que decidieron abandonar han sido enviados al Mar Oscuro. –_

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –

-¡Dijiste que no les harías nada! –

 _-Jamás dije eso, simplemente dije que solo uno podría avanzar, más nunca dije que el otro no podría continuar con ustedes. –_ Nat-chan rio macabramente _. – Un pequeño amigo luchará con ustedes esta vez. –_

-Chicos, vamos. –

-Sí. –

-¡ _Digimental Up_! –

 _-¡Evemon Armor Digivolt a… Chikagemon! –_

 _-¡Floramon Armor Digivolt a… Sunflowmon! –_

 _-¡Wormmon Amor Digivolt a… Pucchiemon! –_

 _-¡V-mon Amor Digivolt a… Lightdramon! –_

-No será un digimon. – Nat-chan rio de nuevo.

-¿Qué dices? –

 _-_ _Yotzen No Mitzuchi. –_

-¡¿No puedes…?! –

-¿Hikari-san, qué pasa? –

-Yotzen No Mitzuchi es… Un robot del Orochi… -

-¡¿Qué?! –

Frente a ellos aparece un robot enorme con forma de ave color marrón y de ojos dorados.

-¿Eso es…Yotzen No Mitzuchi? – Yanniel miró a la bestia sorprendida.

-Así es… -

-Vamos amigos… _¡Mega Fire Soul! –_

-Apoyemos a Chikagemon, _¡Rayos Brillos De Sol! -_

 _-¡Amor Y Fuego! –_

 _-¡Relámpago Azul! –_

Los ataques dieron en el robot, sin embargo este continuo intacto. _– Yotzen No Mitzuchi, acábalos. –_

El robot lanzó una onda gigante negra de su boca que derribó a los digimons regresándolos a sus etapas infantiles.

-No puede ser… -

-Tenemos que hacer la Jogress Shinka. –

-Hikari-san… -

Nat-chan vuelve a reír. – _Perderán, así que ríndanse **DAI-SU-KE**. –_

 **-CONTINUARA-**


	4. La Batalla Contra Yotzen No Mitzuchi

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 3: "NUESTRA BATALLA DIGITAL"**

 ** _Parte 4: "La Batalla Contra Yotzen No Mitzuchi: Los Poderes del Amor Entre Paildramon y Flowevemon"_**

-¿Eso es…Yotzen No Mitzuchi? – Yanniel miró a la bestia sorprendida.

-Así es… -

-Vamos amigos… _¡Mega Fire Soul! –_

-Apoyemos a Chikagemon, _¡Rayos Brillos De Sol! -_

 _-¡Amor Y Fuego! –_

 _-¡Relámpago Azul!_ –

Los ataques dieron en el robot, sin embargo este continuo intacto. _– Yotzen No Mitzuchi, acábalos. –_

El robot lanzó una onda gigante negra de su boca que derribó a los digimons regresándolos a sus etapas infantiles.

-No puede ser… -

-Tenemos que hacer la Jogress Shinka. –

-Hikari-san… -

Nat-chan vuelve a reír. _– Perderán, así que ríndanse **DAI-SU-KE.**_ –

-¡CALLATE! – Hikari alza su digivice. - ¡Vamos Yanie-chan! –

-¡Sí! –

-¡Evemon, levántate! –

-Sí… Hikari-chan. –

-¡Floramon! –

-Motomiya-kun. –

-Vamos, Ichijouji. –

-¡ _Jogress Shinka_! –Ken y Daisuke gritaron al unísono.

 _-¡V-mon Digivolt a… XV-mon! –_

 _-¡Wormmon Digivolt a… Stingmon! –_

 _-¡XV-mon! –_

 _-¡Stingmon! –_

 _-¡DNA Digivolt a… Paildramon! –_

-Vamos Yanie-chan. –

-Sí. –

-¡ _Jogress Shinka_! – Las chicas gritaron al unísono alzando sus digivice.

 _-¡Evemon Digivolt a… Kurusumon! –_

 _-¡Floramon Digivolt a… Kiwimon! ¡Kiwimon! –_

 _-¡Kurusumon! –_

 _-¡DNA Digivolt a… Flowevemon! –_

 _-¡Desesperado Blaster! –_

 _-¡Blizzard Burning Leafs! –_

Yotzen recibe los ataques y su cuerpo se ve dañado, pierde una de sus alas y queda parado en el cielo.

-¿Lo hicimos? –

-No lo sé… -

 _-Yotzen No Mitzuchi, Cambio de Modo. –_

El cuerpo de Yotzen brilla, su ala destrozada regresa en pequeños fragmentos al robot volviéndose a formar, las patas del pájaro se unen a su pecho formando dos brazos con enormes garras, su pico se transforma en un rostro robot y sus alas se unen formando en su parte inferior algo parecido a un taladro.

-Así que a eso se refería con cambio de modo… -

-Podemos vencerlo… ¡Flowevemon! –

-Tienes razón… ¡Paildramon! –

-Entendido. –

 _-¡Desesperado Blaster! –_

 _-¡Twister Petals! –_

Esta vez el robot no presentó daño alguno. _\- ¿Es todo lo que pueden hacer, Daisuke? –_

-¡¿Por qué nos haces esto Nat-chan?! –

 _-Porque quiero estar contigo Daisuke, ¿no puedo? –_

-No si estás haciendo esto… ¡No te lo perdonaré jamás Nat-chan! –

 _-¿No me perdonarás? No necesito tu perdón, te quiero a mi lado Daisuke, así que te perdonaré esta conducta. –_

-No entrará en razón… Debemos deshacernos de Yotzen No Mitzuchi. –

 _-¡Esgrima! –_

 _-¡Sacred Fire Arc! –_

El robot lanzó un contrataque contra ellos que desintegró por completo los ataques y daño a los digimons dejándolos en el suelo demasiado débiles.

-¡Flowevemon! –

-¡Paildramon! –

-Ríndanse ya y déjenme enviarlos con sus amigos. –

-¡No! –

-¿Estás bien, Flowevemon? – Paildramon se levantó con cierta dificultad para ayudar a su compañera de pelea.

-Eso creo… Gracias por preocuparte Paildramon. –

-Levántate, tenemos que defenderlos. –

-No puedo… No tengo suficiente fuerza… -

-Flowevemon… -

/Voz de V-mon/ - Floramon… -

/Voz de Wormmon/ - Evemon… -

/Voz de Floramon/ - Salva a Yanniel… Por favor V-mon… -

/Voz de Evemon/ - Protege a Hikari-chan… Te lo imploro… Wormmon… -

Ken toma a Hikari de la mano y Daisuke hace lo mismo con Yanniel. – No nos rendiremos Hikari-san. –

-Ken-chan… Es cierto, no lo haremos. –

-Todos juntos, ¿verdad Dai-kun? –

-Así es, Yan-chan. –

-Protégelos Paildramon… - Flowevemon roza sus labios con los de Paildramon, haciendo que los digivice de los chicos reaccionen y sus cuerpos brillen de manera intensa.

 _-¡Paildramon Digivolt a… Imperialdramon! –_

 _-¡Flowevemon Digivolt a… Lilevemon! –_

-¿Digievolucionaron…? –

-No me lo esperaba… -

Los chicos apretaron más sus manos sujetadas en pareja, los digimons se pusieron de pie.

 _-¡Fervor Eterno! –_

 _-¡Ruin Flower Blaster! –_

Está vez Yotzen si recibió daño debido al ataque combinado de los digimons.

-No perderemos… -

-No nos rendiremos… -

-Vamos a salvar a Kari-chan y los demás… -

-¡Porque es nuestro destino! –

 _-¿Destino? ¿Salvar a los demás? ¿Realmente saben de lo qué hablan? –_

-Tú no sabes nada porque siempre has estado sola… ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es la amistad! –

 _-Es cierto, por eso quiero a Daisuke… Yotzen No Mitzuchi, deja de jugar y acábalos. –_

Una pelea feroz se desató entre Imperialdramon, Lilevemon y Yotzen No Mitzuchi, explosiones, derrumbes, ataques, temblores, la batalla cada vez era más fuerte y los duelistas cada vez estaban más dañados.

-Tienen que derrotarlo… -

-Ataquemos juntos una vez más Lilevemon. –

-De acuerdo, _¡Suzaku no Blaster! –_

 _-¡Láser Positrónico! –_

Después de una larga y cansada batalla de 48 minutos seguidos los ataques de Imperialdramon y Lilevemon destruyeron a Yotzen No Mitzuchi.

-¡Lo lograron! –

-¡Sabía que podrían! –

Los niños festejaron su victoria, sin embargo dejaron de hacerlo cuando vieron a lo lejos que ambos digimons volvieron a sus formas bebés mientras estaban en una enorme altura, dejando caer inconscientes a los pequeños digimons.

-Oh no… -

-¡Vamos! –

Sin soltarse las manos, ambas parejas corrieron en auxilio de sus respectivos digimons, al llegar se sentaron y los tomaron en sus brazos con mucha preocupación y delicadeza.

-Leafmon… -

-Ken-chan… - Leafmon abrió los ojos y sonrió a su compañero.

-Chibomon… -

-Lo logramos… Daisuke… -

-Sí… - Daisuke sonrió a su compañero y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

-Demiemon… -

-Estoy bien Hikari-chan… Al fin acabamos con Yotzen No Mitzuchi… -

-Sí… Gracias. – Hikari abrazó a su digimon.

-¿Estás bien Nyokimon? –

-Sí Yanniel… Gracias por preocuparte. –

-Al fin lo logramos. –

-Sí. –

 _-Vaya, vaya… Pudieron vencer a Yotzen No Mitzuchi. –_

-¡Ahora regresa todo a la normalidad! –

-El juego aún no ha terminado, aún deben pelear contra mí. –

-¿Contra ti? –

-¡Déjate ver Nat-chan! –

Frente a los chicos aparece la figura de una niña que aparentaba tener unos 14 años de edad.

-Nat-chan… -

-¡¿Tú eres…?! –

-Nos volvemos a ver Sayonji Hikari, o debería decir… Kurusugawa Izumi. –

-Hikari-san, ¿la conoces? –

-Sí… Es mi media hermana. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –

-No estaba equivocada… Realmente eras tú… -

-Vaya, vaya, aún me recuerdas…"Onee-chan". –

-Kuroro Norie. –

-¿Kuroro Norie? –

-Ese es su verdadero nombre, es hija de mi padre, sin embargo su madre es Kuroro Meiko, una de las mujeres del Reino. –

-Realmente no me has olvidado, Onee-chan. –

-Jamás olvidaría a alguien que nos causó tanto daño a mi familia y a mí. –

-Tch… ¿Y crees que nosotros no sufrimos? En fin… ¡ _Jashin Up_! – Nat-chan libera el Jashin, convirtiéndose en la misma bestia del verano de Daisuke, Wallace y Mimi.

-Odio que poseas un Jashin… Pero no eres la única… ¡ _Jashin…_! –

-¡NO! – Ken la abraza por la espalda deteniéndola. – No dejaré que lo hagas… - Ken susurra en sollozos queriendo llorar. – Si vuelves a esa forma yo… No sé… No sé qué haría… - Hikari siente unas lágrimas mojarle la ropa.

-Ken… Chan… - Hikari se voltea y le limpia los ojos. – Esta bien, pero no tienes que llorar, Ken-chan. – El chico se sonroja un poco, hace tiempo que ella no lo llamaba "Ken-chan", la última vez que le llamó así fue el día que se despidieron cuando él apenas tenía 9 años.

-Qué lindos… Lástima que tengo que matarlos _. ¡Sagadalius Atack!_ – La Jashin les atacó con una flama producida de su hocico, era muy caliente, por suerte los chicos lograron esquivarla, aunque el brazo de Ken sufrió una quemadura. – Cuando sean tocados por mi ataque serán enviados directamente al Mar Oscuro. –

 **-CONTINUARA-**


	5. La Batalla Final

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 3: "NUESTRA BATALLA DIGITAL"**

 ** _Parte 5: "La Batalla Final: Ken Tiene el Poder Para Revolucionar"_**

-¡ _Jashin Up_! – Nat-chan libera el Jashin, convirtiéndose en la misma bestia del verano de Daisuke, Wallace y Mimi.

-Odio que poseas un Jashin… Pero no eres la única… ¡ _Jashin…_! –

-¡NO! – Ken la abraza por la espalda deteniéndola. – No dejaré que lo hagas… - Ken susurra en sollozos queriendo llorar. – Si vuelves a esa forma yo… No sé… No sé qué haría… - Hikari siente unas lágrimas mojarle la ropa.

-Ken… Chan… - Hikari se voltea y le limpia los ojos. – Esta bien, pero no tienes que llorar, Ken-chan. – El chico se sonroja un poco, hace tiempo que ella no lo llamaba "Ken-chan", la última vez que le llamó así fue el día que se despidieron cuando él apenas tenía 9 años.

-Qué lindos… Lástima que tengo que matarlos. ¡Sagadalius Atack! – La Jashin les atacó con una flama producida de su hocico, era muy caliente, por suerte los chicos lograron esquivarla, aunque el brazo de Ken sufrió una quemadura. – Cuando sean tocados por mi ataque serán enviados directamente al Mar Oscuro. –

-¡¿Qué dices…?! –

-Hikari-chan, aún podemos Digievolucionar. –

-Es cierto Ken-chan. –

-No tenemos otra opción, vamos. –

-¡ _Digievolución_! – Los cuatro gritaron al unísono mientras se sostenían de las manos con su respectiva pareja (Hikari y Ken, Daisuke y Yanniel).

 _-¡Demiemon Digivolt a… Chibievemon! ¡Chibievemon Digivolt a… Evemon! ¡Evemon Digivolt a… Kurusumon! –_

 _-¡Leafmon Digivolt a… Minomon! ¡Minomon Digivolt a… Wormmon! ¡Wormmon Digivolt a… Stingmon! –_

 _-¡Nyokimon Digivolt a… Tanemon! ¡Tanemon Digivolt a… Floramon! ¡Floramon Digivolt a… Kiwimon! –_

 _-¡Chibomon Digivolt a… Demiveemon! ¡Demiveemon Digivolt a… V-mon! ¡V-mon Digivolt a.. XV-mon! –_

-¡ _Jogress Shinka_! – Hikari y Yanniel alzaron sus digivice.

 _-¡Kiwimon! –_

 _-¡Evemon! –_

 _-¡DNA Digivolt a… Flowevemon! ¡Flowevemon Digivolt a… Lilevemon! –_

-¡ _Jogress Shinka_! – Ken y Daisuke levantaron sus D-3.

 _-¡XV-mon! –_

 _-¡Stingmon! –_

 _-¡DNA Digivolt a… Paildramon! ¡Paildramon Digivolt a… Imperialdramon! –_

-¡Ataca Lilevemon! –

 _-¡Burning World! –_

-¡Ataca Imperialdramon! –

 _-¡Fervor Eterno! –_

 _-¡Tormenta Del Inframundo! –_

-¡Tengan cuidado! Su ataque puedo enviarlos al Mar Oscuro. –

-¡Lo tendremos! –

-¡Hagamos nuestro ataque combinado Imperialdramon! –

-De acuerdo. –

 _-¡Imperial Flower Dark Fire! –_

El ataque daña a la Jashin, pero ella continua de pie. – Ahora es mi turno… _¡Orochi Blaster!_ – El ataque formó una inmensa capa de humo que cegó a todos por completo.

-¿Qué pasó con Imperialdramon y Lilevemon? – Hikari se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de Ken.

-No lo sé… -

-¡V-mon! –

-¡Floramon! –

El humo se dispersa y al fin deja ver a los 4 pequeños digimons en sus etapas bebés tirados en el suelo, completamente dañados e inconscientes.

-¡Demiemon! –

-¡Leafmon! –

-¡Chibomon! –

-¡Nyokimon! –

 _-¡Sagadalius Atack! –_ Nat-chan atacó a los cuatro digimons envolviéndolos en una neblina oscura que abrió una puerta dónde se podía apreciar al Mar Oscuro en su interior, el portal tragó a los pequeños digimons y se cerró al momento de entrar el último. – Les dije que no podrían conmigo. –

-Chibomon… - Daisuke comienza a llorar al igual que los demás.

-No…es mentira… - Hikari se abraza de Ken.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… - Ken se aferra a la chica con fuerza.

-Nyokimon… ¿Por qué…? – Yanniel abraza a Daisuke y él a ella.

-Se los dije… No podrán vencerme… -

-Esto… ¡Esto es imperdonable Nat-chan! Yo… ¡Te odio! – Daisuke le dice con furia a la chica.

-¿Daisuke me odias? –

-¡Sí! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio, TE ODIO! –

-Daisuke me odia… - Nat-chan guardó silencio por unos momentos, luego sonrió de forma malévola. – Entonces me desharé de todos ustedes. –

La Jashin ataca a los chicos con una especie de flama negra.

-¡Dai-kun cuidado! – Yanniel se pone frente a Daisuke recibiendo el ataque y siendo enviada al Mar Oscuro.

-Ya… ¡YANIE-CHAAAANNNNNNNN! – Daisuke comienza a golpear el suelo y a llorar.

-P… ¡PERRA! ¡TE ACABARE YO MISMA! – Hikari saca su segundo digivice.

-¡Hikari-san! – Ken trata de correr hacía ella.

 _\- ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Zephymon! –_

-¿Izumi tiene un Digispirit Legendario? –

-¡Cállate! _¡Ventisca Poderosa! –_

 _-¡Ave Muerta!_ –

Los ataques colapsan.

 _-¡Energía Destructora! –_

 _-¡Fire Punch! –_

Los ataques vuelven a colapsar.

-No podrá… Ni siquiera dos digimons Megas pudieron acabarla… -

-Hay que confiar en ella… Es Hikari-chan después de todo. –

-Motomiya-kun. –

-Me llamo Daisuke. –

-Motomiya… -

-DAI-SU-KE, Daisuke. –

-Moto… Daisuke… Tienes razón… Debemos confiar en mi Hikari-chan. –

-¿Tú…Hikari-chan? –

Ken se sonroja al saber que pronunció esas dos palabras. – Etto… No se lo digas por favor. –

-No lo haré, Ichijouji. –

-Me llamo Ken. – Ichijouji le dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-De acuerdo, Ken. –

Ken regresa su vista a la pelea. - ¡Tú puedes Hikari-chan! ¡Cuentas con nuestro apoyo! –

-[[ _Ken-chan…]]_ -

A pesar de todos los ataques de la Legendaria Zephymon, Nat-chan no sufría daño alguno.

-¿Es todo lo que la gran Zephymon puede hacer? Tch… _¡Yami Dark Blaster!_ – El ataque hiere a Zephymon haciendo que pierda la Digievolución y el cuerpo de Hikari quedé dañado.

-¡Hikari-chan! – Ken la toma en sus brazos.

-Es inútil… Es fuerte… -

-Hikari-chan… -

Nat-chan aprovecha la situación y lanza otro ataque en contra de la pareja.

-¡KEN-CHAN! –

-¡HIKARI-CHAN! – Ambos jóvenes se abrazan.

-¿Qué…? –

Daisuke se interpuso entre la pareja y el ataque, recibiéndolo y siendo enviado al Mar Oscuro junto a los demás, ahora solamente Ken y Hikari eran la esperanza de New York (Desconocían si otros lugares del Mundo Real sufrían ese mismo cambio).

-Daisuke… -

-No creí que Daisuke se fuera a interponer entre mi ataque y ustedes dos… ¡Bah! No importa. –

-Ken… Déjame pelear… Sí no nosotros… -

-Hikari-chan… No puedo hacer eso… -

 _-¡Sagadalius Atack! –_

Hikari crea una barrera que los protege del ataque. - ¡Por favor, déjame hacerlo por favor! –

-¡No, si algo te pasa no me lo perdonaré! –

-¡Ken-chan por favor! –

-¡No! –

-¡Ken-chan! Por favor… –

-No puedo permitirlo… -

El ataque de la Jashin se incrementa comenzando a quebrar la barrera. - ¡No me quedaré sin hacer nada! _¡Miko Mode Up_! – El traje de Sacerdotisa de Hikari aparece en su cuerpo, la barrera se fortalece un poco y su espada hace aparición a un lado de Hikari. _\- ¡Tsukina! –_ La chica toma la espada y sale de la barrera para atacar a Nat-chan.

-¡Hikari-chan! – Ken le miraba desde adentro de la barrera, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, sin embargo su cuerpo no tenía fuerza para salir del lugar.

-¡Te mataré con mis manos, Norie! – Hikari comienza a atacarla con su espada, la Jashin se protegía.

-¡No lo permitiré! –

 _-¡Filo Del Día, Sunlight Blaster! –_

 _-¡Sagadalius Atack!_ –

Los ataques colapsaron.

 _-¡Nueve Filos! ¡Atack! –_

 _-¡Ave Muerta! –_

Los ataques vuelven a colapsar.

 _-¡Dream Dark! –_

Una especie de fantasma negro se acerca a Ken para atacarlo.

-¡Maldición! No puedo moverme. –

-¡KEN-CHAN! –

-¡Sé enviado al Mar Oscuro! – Nat-chan comienza a reír.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado…? – Ken abre sus ojos y se levanta, logra ver que la barrera se había esfumado y la Jashin se encontraba frente a él, también mira como la puerta al Mar Oscuro se abre succionando a Hikari.

-¡Ken-chan, tienes que salvar nuestro Mundo! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Por favor! ¡No te rindas! ¡Ken-chan…! – La chica se traslada al Mar Oscuro y la puerta se cierra.

-Hikari-chan… - Unas lágrimas se le salen a Ken y resbalan por su rostro.

-Izumi idiota, creyó poder conmigo. –

-Hikari-chan… Yo te quería proteger y terminé siendo protegido por ti… Lo siento… - Ken se levanta del suelo. – Pero tú sacrifico por mí no será en vano… -

-Vaya, vaya, ¿aún puedes mantenerte en pie? ¡Bah! No importa, de todos modos te eliminaré. –

-¡Cállate! – Ken aprieta su puño. – Yo… ¡Yo seré el que te elimine Nat-chan! – El símbolo de Sacerdotiso de Ken aparece en su frente y un brillo azul oscuro le rodea. - ¡ _Miko Mode Up_! – El traje de Ken aparece en él y su espada en su mano. - ¡ _Yami No Miko! ¡Mode Up_! – Un aura azul oscuro rodea el cuerpo del chico, un cuchillo aparece en su mano y la máscara roja apareció en su otra mano. – Nat-chan… ¡YO TE MATARE! –

 **-CONTINUARA-**


	6. La Oscuridad Brilla Más Que la Luz

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 3: "NUESTRA BATALLA DIGITAL"**

 ** _Parte 6: "La Oscuridad Brilla Más Que la Luz: ¿Aún no Era el Final?"_**

-Hikari-chan… - Unas lágrimas se le salen a Ken y resbalan por su rostro.

-Izumi idiota, creyó poder conmigo. –

-Hikari-chan… Yo te quería proteger y terminé siendo protegido por ti… Lo siento… - Ken se levanta del suelo. – Pero tú sacrifico por mí no será en vano… -

-Vaya, vaya, ¿aún puedes mantenerte en pie? ¡Bah! No importa, de todos modos te eliminaré. –

-¡Cállate! – Ken aprieta su puño. – Yo… ¡Yo seré el que te elimine Nat-chan! – El símbolo de Sacerdotiso de Ken aparece en su frente y un brillo azul oscuro le rodea. - ¡ _Miko Mode Up_! – El traje de Ken aparece en él y su espada en su mano. - ¡ _Yami No Miko! ¡Mode Up_! – Un aura azul oscuro rodea el cuerpo del chico, un cuchillo aparece en su mano y la máscara roja apareció en su otra mano. – Nat-chan… ¡YO TE MATARE! – Exclama poniéndose la máscara.

 _-¡Ave Muerta! –_

 _-¡Ataque de Sombra! –_

Los ataques colapsan. –

-[[ _Este niño es más fuerte de lo que creí…]]_ _¡Fire Punch! –_

 _-¡Grito Negro! –_

Los ataques vuelven a colapsar.

-Maldición… _¡Tormenta Del Inframundo! –_

 _-¡Filo De La Oscuridad, Yami No Blaster! –_

Una vez más, ambos ataques colapsan.

 _-¡Sagadalius Atack! –_

 _-¡Dark Arc! –_

Varios ataques fueron lanzados… Y siempre terminaban colapsando uno con el otro.

-¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?! –

-Yo soy el Sacerdotiso De La Oscuridad, mis poderes se derivan de la oscuridad, por lo tanto tus ataques no tienen efecto en mí, al contrario ¡Me dan más fuerza! –

-No puede ser… -

-Así que… Este será tu fin, Nat-chan. –

-No… Te equivocas… ¡Será el tuyo! _¡_ _Orochi Illusion_ _! –_

El lugar se volvió oscuro por completo, Ken no podía ver nada… La luz volvió y apareció en un extraño escenario.

-¿Esto es…Tamachi…? –

Ken recorrió el lugar con la vista y logró divisar el edificio en el cual solía vivir durante su larga estancia en la Ciudad de Tamachi.

-¿Mi edificio? –

El chico caminó algo confundido y entró en el edificio, subió las escaleras y quedó paralizado frente a una puerta.

-303… -

No dudó mucho y abrió la puerta, su edificio estaba tal y como era cuando lo dejó… No, era diferente… Esa era la decoración que tenía cuando él había cumplido 9 años.

-¡No puede ser…! Entonces… -

El peliazul corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera de incendios y subió hasta terminar en la terraza, se quedó paralizado al ver una escena que creía olvidada, estaba temblando y sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Ken-chan? ¿Crees que soy sucia o algo así? –

-¿Qué quieres decir? -

-¡No te hagas la tonta! Actúas como si yo fuera un peligro biológico al caminar. – La rubia pasó su mano por su cabello. - No lo entiendo… No voy a saber si estoy haciendo algo mal si te mantienes en silencio, Ken. –

Una Hikari de 11 años se encontraba conversando con un Ken de 9 años.

-…Yo no creo que seas sucia, Hikari. -

El Ken de 9 años parecía una extraña combinación de terror y enfado, sus puños se estaban cerrando y abriendo a sus costados.

-Jamás podría pensar eso de ti. -

Hikari tragó saliva sintiéndose de pronto en territorio ajeno, sin embargo ella siguió adelante, dispuesta a descubrir la verdad.

-¿Entonces qué es? – La pequeña Hikari da un paso más cerca.

-Me preguntas eso ahora…pero estoy segura de que te arrepentirás una vez que te he dicho. -

-Tal vez…pero me arrepentiré más si no me lo dices. -

Ken cerró el resto de la distancia entre ellos y miró a Hikari directamente a los ojos.

-Ya veremos… -

Dijo el pequeño peliazul, luego apretó sus labios contra los de Hikari en un beso tentativo…

Ella se quedó ahí con los brazos colgado sin fuerzas a los costados, hasta que finalmente Ken se apartó, un rubor tiñó las mejillas profundamente de su amiga, su respiración iba en periodos cortos, con las manos temblando.

-Lo siento… -

Dijo mirando el hormigón justo delante de él en los pies de la rubia.

-Ken-chan… ¿Qué fue eso? -

-Creo que eso debería ser bastante obvio. -

-Pero… No es normal entre niñas, ¿no es así? -

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – La voz de ese pequeño Ken tuvo un tono frío.

-¿Ahora mismo? Sí. – La chica comienza a jugar con un pedazo de su camiseta. - ¿La razón por la que has estando actuando tan extraña últimamente es porque querías…Besarme? Así que ahora que ha salido de tu sistema… ¿Las cosas pueden volver a la normalidad? -

El pequeño Ken la mira. - Esto no es algo que sólo pueda "sacar de mi sistema". -

-¿Por qué no? -

Preguntó la rubia, con confusión y algo parecido al miedo arrastrado en su tono.

-¿Se puede sacar a Minamoto-kun de "tu sistema"? -

-Eso es diferente. -

Ken negó con la cabeza. - Cállate… No quiero oírlo. –

-Esto es… - Ken se queda en shock al ver tal momento.

-Lo has recordado, ¿verdad, Ken? – Nat-chan dejó oír su voz con una especie de eco. – En ese tiempo vestías como chica para eliminar toda similitud con tu hermano mayor Osamu. –

-¿Cómo lo…? –

-Estuviste así por un tiempo en la soledad hasta que conociste a Hikari, luego comenzaste a experimentar sentimientos hacía ella al cumplir tus nueve años conociendo por primera vez el amor… Ese beso que le robaste en aquella ocasión fue el inicio del fin de la amistad que los unía, y tú te diste cuenta de ello. –

-Yo no… -

-Pero eso no fue lo más doloroso, ¿cierto? –

-¿De qué hablas? –

Una nevada comienza a rodear a Ken cegándolo unos segundos, al abrir sus ojos pudo notar un cambio drástico de escenario que lo dejó aún más impactado.

El Ken de 9 años se encontraba llorando en su cama, en ese momento un Osamu de 15 años entró en la habitación.

-¿No irás a despedirte? –

-¡No quiero! Me será… Me será más difícil olvidarla… -

-Como quieras Ken. – El peliazul mayor se dio la vuelta decidido a abandonar la habitación, sin embargo se detuvo en la puerta. - ¿Sabes? Ella se marcha hoy y quizás jamás vuelvas a verla, si de verdad te importa ve y díselo, de lo contrario la perderás para siempre. – Osamu finalmente se retiró de la habitación.

-Osamu-niisan… - Ken limpió sus lágrimas y corrió fuera de la habitación… En la calle se encontraba un camión de mudanza, las cajas cargadas, la rubia mayor y la digimon en el asiento delantero. La niña menor atrás, mirando apenada el barrio que dejaban. El camión arrancó y comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

-¡HIIIIIIKAAAAARIIIIIIII! – Fue un grito a lo lejos…

-¡Ken-chan! – Sollozó esperanzada.

-¡Hikari… Hikari, yo… Yo te…! – El pequeño no podía decirlo…

Ya estaba cerca del camión cuando este ganó velocidad. - ¡Ken-chan! – Hikari lo llamaba, extendiendo sus manos hacía él. -¡Yo…! ¡Yo te…! –

-¡…Te quiero Hikari, te quiero! – Gritó Ken y tropezó cayendo al suelo.

Hikari se asomó. - ¡Ken-chan! – Lo llamó preocupada. - ¡Yo también te quiero Ken-chan! –

El camión desapareció de la vista, en ese momento llegó Osamu y ayudó a su hermano menor.

El Ken de 13 años se dejó caer en el suelo llorando.

-¿Lo recuerdas cierto? El dolor, el sufrimiento, la angustia… -

-Todo ese tiempo pensé… "¿Y sí ella solo jugaba conmigo?"… Dudé tanto de ella que quise acabar con su existencia y terminé convirtiéndome en el Digimon Kaiser para sacar todo ese dolor… - El chico se pone de pie. - ¡Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora! Yo… Yo… ¡Yo salvaré a Hikari-chan esta vez, porque la quiero! –

El símbolo de Ken brilla con intensidad y quiebra la pequeña esfera en la que se encontraba encerrado, frente a él se encontraba la Jashin.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo lograste salir de MI mundo?! –

-¡Te dije que tus poderes no pueden hacerme nada! – Ken comienza a atacarla con su espada, su mirada reflejaba un profundo odio y un valor increíble… La Jashin muy apenas podía esquivarlos.

-[[ _¡¿Cómo es posible que pueda tener más fuerza que yo?!...]]_ – La Jashin logra tomarlo del cuello y sujetarlo. – Te dije que no podrías conmigo. -

-Ken… - Una voz cálida resonó en el interior de Ken. – Ken… Ken… ¡Ken! – La voz se hacía más intensa y la imagen de Hikari apareció en la mente de Ken.

-[[ _Hikari…_ ]] – Pensó Ken con dificultad para respirar.

-¡Ken-chan! – Desde el Mar Oscuro… El símbolo de Hikari brilló debido a que la joven lo llamaba con mucha insistencia, la luz llegó hasta Ken transmitiendo unos pequeños electroshocks que obligaron a la Jashin a soltarlo, el chico cayó al suelo. – No te rindas… Todos tenemos nuestras esperanzas en ti, Ken-chan. – La voz de Hikari le transmitió calor y fuerza, el peliazul se levantó dispuesto a terminar con la batalla iniciada.

-Hikari-chan… No te defraudaré… - Ken toma su espada con firmeza y se abalanza en contra de la Jashin.

-¡¿Qué?! –

-¡MUERRREEEEEEEEEEE! –

Una explosión hace que el escenario se llene de una luz brillante cegadora…

Ken aparece en un lugar diferente que en el que estaba anteriormente… Abrió lentamente sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba dañado demasiado y casi no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

-Ken-chan… Despierta por favor… ¡Ken-chan! – El joven finalmente abrió los ojos y logró divisar la figura de la rubia de ojos esmeralda que lo tomaba en brazos, su voz se escuchaba con una mezcla de alivio y tristeza. – Al fin… Al fin despiertas, Ken-chan. –

-¿Hikari-chan…? – El ojiazul se pone de pie lentamente con algo de dificultad. - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Lo logramos? –

-Derrotaste a Nat-chan… - Dijo Daisuke con un tono de victoria y a la vez de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede…? – Ken se extrañó de las miradas de sus amigos.

-Nosotros… Nosotros estamos en… - Kari suspiro de forma miserable.

-¿En dónde estamos…? ¿Qué sucede chicos…? Respondan por favor. –

-Ken, nosotros estamos… -

 **-CONTINUARA-**


	7. El Sentimiento Llamado AMOR

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 3: "NUESTRA BATALLA DIGITAL"**

 ** _Parte 7 (FINAL): "Porque Nuestros Corazones Latirán al Unísono: El Sentimiento Llamado AMOR"_**

-Ken-chan… Despierta por favor… ¡Ken-chan! – El joven finalmente abrió los ojos y logró divisar la figura de la rubia de ojos esmeralda que lo tomaba en brazos, su voz se escuchaba con una mezcla de alivio y tristeza. – Al fin… Al fin despiertas, Ken-chan. –

-¿Hikari-chan…? – El ojiazul se pone de pie lentamente con algo de dificultad. - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Lo logramos? –

-Derrotaste a Nat-chan… - Dijo Daisuke con un tono de victoria y a la vez de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede…? – Ken se extrañó de las miradas de sus amigos.

-Nosotros… Nosotros estamos en… - Kari suspiro de forma miserable.

-¿En dónde estamos…? ¿Qué sucede chicos…? Respondan por favor. –

-Ken, nosotros estamos… -

-¿Eh? –

-Estamos en el Mar Oscuro… -

-¡¿Qué?! Es broma, ¡debe ser una broma! –

Hikari niega con la cabeza. – El propio cuerpo de Norie-san era la mismísima puerta al Mar Oscuro. –

-¡Entonces…! –

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _-Hikari-chan… No te defraudaré… - Ken toma su espada con firmeza y se abalanza en contra de la Jashin._

 _-¡¿Qué?! –_

 _-¡MUERRREEEEEEEEEEE! –_

 _Una explosión hace que el escenario se llene de una luz brillante cegadora…_

 ** _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

-Así es, en ese momento entraste en el cuerpo de Norie-san, aunque fue derrotada pudo enviarte a este lugar antes de morir. –

-No puede ser… -

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos Hikari-neechan? –

-Kari-chan tiene razón, ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? –

-No lo sé… -

-¿Qué no lo sabes dijiste? –

-Sí… No lo sé… -

-Hikari-chan… -

-Lo siento… Esto ha sido mi culpa. –

-¡No lo es Kari-chan! Nadie pensó que algo como esto pasaría… -

-Aun así… -

-Quizás… -

-¿Eh? –

-Quizás… Si todos unimos nuestros poderes podríamos salir de aquí. –

-Iori-kun… -

-Iori tiene razón, deberíamos intentarlo. –

-Miyako-san… -

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –

-Uniendo los Emblemas junto a los Digimentals. –

-De acuerdo. –

-¿Listos chicos? –

Todos asintieron con grandes sonrisas en rostro, excepto un rubio de ojos celestes quien escaseaba de un Digimental y un Emblema.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada… - Wallace se abrazó a sus rodillas.

-Wallace… -

-¿Wallace-kun? ¿Sucede algo? –

-Yo no poseo ni un Emblema ni un Digimental… Solo soy un estorbo en este lugar. –

-¡Te equivocas Wallace! –

-Soy un debilucho… Jamás debí haber venido… -

-Wallace… -

-¿Qué le sucede a Wallace? – Miyako susurró al oído de Kamiya.

-No lo sé… - Kari respondió de la misma manera.

Hikari caminó a Wallace y le tomó la mano. – No necesitas poseer alguno para saber que eres especial. –

-¿Eh? –

-Todos somos especiales por alguna razón, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Hikari-san… -

-Ahora vamos, tenemos una ciudad que salvar. – Hikari le extendió su otra mano a Wallace, él la tomó y se puso de pie.

-Sí… Gracias Hikari-san. –

-No hay nada que agradecer, para eso somos amigos Wallace-kun. –

-Sí, somos amigos. –

-Bueno, vamos. –

Iori y Miyako alzaron sus digivice.

-¡ _Digimental Up_! – Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

 _-¡Hawkmon Armor Digivolt a… Halsemon, El Poder Del Amor! –_

 _-¡Armadillomon Armor Digivolt a… Digmon, El Conocimiento Profundo! –_

-Vamos nosotros. –

Hikari, Ken, Daisuke, Yanniel, Kari y Takeru alzaron sus digivice junto a sus Emblemas.

-¡ _Digievolución_! – Las tres parejas gritaron al unísono aquella palabra.

 _-¡Evemon Digivolt a… Kurusumon! ¡Kurusumon Ultra Digivolt a… Chikagemon! –_

 _-¡Wormmon Digivolt a… Stingmon! ¡Stingmon Ultra Digivolt a… JewelBeemon! –_

 _-¡V-mon Digivolt a… XV-mon! ¡XV-mon Ultra Digivolt a… Magnamon! –_

 _-¡Floramon Digivolt a… Kiwimon! ¡Kiwimon Ultra Digivolt a… Lilamon! –_

 _-¡Gatomon Ultra Digivolt a… Angewomon! –_

 _-¡Patamon Digivolt a… Angemon! ¡Angemon Ultra Digivolt a… HolyAngemon! –_

-Gummymon, vamos. –

-Sí. –

 _-¡Shinka! –_

 _-¡Terriermon Digivolt a… Gargomon! –_

-¡Wallace-kun! ¡Cógelo! – Hikari avienta una carta azul a Wallace, él la toma y voltea a verla extrañado.

-¿Qué es esto? –

-Ponla sobre tu Digivice y grita ¡ _Matrix Evolution_! –

-¿ _Matrix Evolution_? –

-Hazlo Wallace. –

-Sí. – Wallace hizo lo qué Hikari le indicó, alzó su digivice y puso aquella carta sobre su D-A.

-¡ _Matrix Evolution_! –

 _-¡Gargomon Digivolt a… Rapidmon! –_

-¡Vamos, todos juntos! –

 _-¡Sol Rojo! –_

 _-¡Taladro De Oro! –_

 _-¡Desterrador De Almas! –_

 _-¡Flecha Celestial! –_

 _-¡Misiles De Plasma! –_

 _-¡Spike Buster! –_

 _-¡Lila Rocío! –_

 _-¡Mega Fire Soul! –_

 _-¡Triángulo Dorado! –_

Lo ataques lanzados a lo que parecía ser el cielo del lugar desaparecieron sin tener efecto beneficiario alguno para los chicos, los digimons no cesaron de atacar… 10, 20, 30, 40, 50… Una hora transcurrió, los digimons estaban agotados así que regresaron a sus formas infantiles y algo decepcionados de sí mismos caminaron hasta sus respectivos compañeros.

-Lo siento Kari… -

-Nos esforzamos mucho TK… -

-Pero no ocurre nada… -

-Y cada vez hace más frío, Daisuke… - V-mon estornudó.

-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir, Miyako. –

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo lo haremos Yanniel? –

-Hikari-san… ¿Qué hago? –

-Ken-chan… ¿Qué quieres que haga? –

-Hikari-chan, ¿qué haremos? –

-No lo sé… -

-¿Eh? –

-¡Maldición! – Daisuke no soportó más, se levantó de su lugar y tomó a Hikari de la ropa empujándola contra una roca. - ¡¿Quieres dejar eso ya?! –

-¡O-Oye… Daisuke! –

-¡Decir "no lo sé" no nos llevará de regreso! ¡¿Lo entiendes Hikari?! –

-Daisuke-kun… -

-Eres una Digihumana ¿cierto? Entonces haz algo… Abre un portal o cualquier cosa ¡pero decir "no lo sé" es algo demasiado bajo para ti! –

-No puedo… -

-¿Eh? –

-Este lugar… La Oscuridad y soledad que reina en este lugar… De alguna manera bloquean mi poder… No puedo hacer nada… -

-Hikari… -

-Lo siento… Pero no puedo hacer nada, nada… -

-Tiene que ver algo que puedas hacer… ¡Inténtalo! –

-No puedo… -

-¡Maldición! –

Daisuke abofetea a Hikari dejando una marca roja en la rubia, quien posó una mano sobre su mejilla herida.

-¡Motomiya-kun! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerle eso a Hikari-chan! –

-¡Cierra la boca Ichijouji! – Daisuke regresa su mirada a la rubia. - ¿Ya has reaccionado? –

-S-Sí… Gracias, Daisuke-kun. –

-¿Eh? – Ken no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Me alegro, ven. –

-Sí. –

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –

-Aquella vez no entendí el por qué Yamato golpeó a Taichi y sucesivamente le ayudó… Pero ahora he podido comprenderlo, cuando un amigo comienza a rendirse hay que hacerlo reaccionar de alguna forma, eso he hecho con Hikari en este momento. –

-Motomiya-kun… -

-El amor y la amistad… -

-¿Eh? –

-Nanami-sama decía que el amor y la amistad siempre ayudan a la gente para salir de la más profunda soledad… -

-¿El amor y la amistad? –

-Quizás… Quizás unidos podremos salir de aquí… -

-El amor y la amistad, ¿eh? –

-¿Hikari-chan? –

-Daisuke-kun. –

-¿Eh? –

-Di… ¿A quién amas? –

-¿Eh? –

-¿A quién amas en realidad? ¿A Kari-san o a Yanie-chan? Sé sincero, tu respuesta será nuestra salida de aquí. –

-Yo… Amo a… -

-Dai-kun… -

-Siempre he estado convencido de que mi amor pertenece a Kari-chan. –

-Daisuke… -

-Pero, me he dado cuenta de que la persona que ronda en mis pensamientos es Yan-chan. –

-¿Eso qué significa? –

-Mi amor es Yanie-chan. –

-¡Dai-kun! – la castaña abrazó a Daisuke.

-Mi amor es Kari-chan, jamás lo he negado. –

-Y tú eres el mío, TK. –

-A mí siempre me ha gustado Miyako-san. –

-Y a mí me gustas tú, Wallace-kun. –

-Mi mejor amiga es Miyako-san, y la admiro. –

-Ichijouji. –

-¿Qué sucede? –

-¿Quién es tu amor? –

Ken sonríe un poco sonrojado. - ¿De verdad hace falta decirlo? – De esa manera dirige su mirada a Hikari.

-Ken-chan… - Hikari se ruboriza un poco y lo abraza.

De esa manera, cada pareja se tomó de la mano, Miyako también sostenía la de Iori…

-El **Conocimiento** se encuentra en cada uno de nosotros y la **Sinceridad** que Iori me brinda es algo único. – Miyako pronunció aquellas palabras.

-La **Pureza** del corazón que Miyako posee me ha hecho ver que tan buena amiga puede ser. – Iori prosiguió.

-El **Amor** que Miyako-san obsequia es un tesoro muy preciado, y me alegro de que pueda entregarme su corazón. – Wallace continuó.

-En momentos de soledad como este, la **Esperanza** que TK transmite me da la fuerza para seguir adelante y salir. – Kari agregó.

-Cuando caigo en la oscuridad, la **Luz** de Kari-chan me guía mostrándome siempre el camino a seguir. – TK dijo.

-La **Ternura** de Yanie-chan me ha enseñado que siempre habrá alguien esperándome en alguna parte, eso lo creo. – Daisuke sonrió.

-Siempre he sido un poco tímida, sin embargo Dai-kun me ofreció su **Amistad** mostrándome un nuevo mundo, y de esa manera el **Milagro** que Daisuke ha hecho en mi corazón me ha permitido ser lo que soy ahora. – Yanniel expresó.

-Pensaba que todo lo malo que pasaba era mi culpa, sin embargo la **Bondad** que Ken-chan me da continuamente me ha hecho cambiar mi pensar. – Hikari dejó escuchar su voz.

-Me culpaba de la muerte de Osamu-niisan, y abandoné a todos aquellos que se preocupaban por mí… Pero me di cuenta que mi **Destino** fue forjado gracias al amor incondicional que Hikari me brinda. – Ken sonrió. – Y mi corazón pudo encontrar la paz cuando conoció el **Valor** de Daisuke, quien nunca me temió y siempre intentó todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacerme ver el camino, convirtiéndose en mi preciado amigo. -

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, una luz fue emitida del pecho de cada niño, uniéndose en el cielo que se fue iluminando poco a poco, la luz cegó la vista de todos y al momento de abrir los ojos se llevaron una sorpresa.

-Niños, ¿se encuentran bien? –

-¿Eh? –

Revisaron el lugar con la mirada, reconociendo a New York, estaba intacto, la gente había vuelto y la nieve desaparecido… Como si nada hubiese pasado, Kari estaba intacta y los chicos se levantaron abrazándose al notar que habían regresado al fin.

 ** _*Un Mes Después*_**

-¿Se irán ahora? –

-Sí, mi hermano debe de estar preocupado. –

-Buena suerte entonces. –

-Gracias Wallace, lo mismo va para ti. –

-Nos vemos de nuevo, Wallace-kun. – Dijo Hikari abrazándolo.

-Sí, espero verte de nuevo, Hikari. – Respondió el rubio.

-¿Podrían dejar de ser tan empalagosos frente a nosotros? – Preguntaron Miyako y Ken celosos al unísono.

-¿Eh? – Murmuraron Hikari y Wallace mirándolos, soltando una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Daisuke confundido.

-¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó Yanniel.

-Es que… - Dijo Hikari entre risas. – Ken-chan y Miyako-chan…están celosos… -

-Sí…y creen que Hikari y yo… - Dijo Wallace riéndose también.

-Dejen de reírse y explíquense. – Dijo Iori confundido.

-Sí, vale, vale. – Dijo Hikari controlándose. – Es que Wallace-kun y yo no estamos "enamorados". – Dijo riéndose de nuevo.

-¿Entonces…? – Preguntó TK mirándolos.

-Hikari y yo somos primos. – Respondió Wallace entre risas.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Entonces… ¿Por eso estaban tan unidos…? – Preguntó Miyako.

-Sí. – Respondió Hikari. – Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Wallace-kun. –

-Ya veo…eso explica todo. – Murmuró Kari.

-Y-Yo… - Murmuró Ken ruborizado y apenado.

-Está bien, no lo sabías. – Dijo Hikari sonriéndole.

-Bueno, bueno, es hora de irnos. – Dijo Daisuke mirándolos.

-Sí. – Asintieron todos. – Adiós, Wallace. –

-Tengan un buen viaje. – Respondió Wallace despidiéndolos.

Todos los viajeros subieron a los digimons de la misma manera que habían llegado al lugar, se despidieron de Wallace y Terriermon, dando fin a su misión en New York y regresando finalmente a Shinjuku.

-Este es nuestro poder… - Murmuró Iori.

-Sí. – Asintió Kari.

-Y nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para cuando nos necesiten… - Dijo Daisuke mirándolos.

-¿Están listos para la aventura? – Preguntó Hikari.

 **-¡SI! –** Exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¡Entonces vamos! – Exclamó Ken. - ¡Todos juntos! -

 ** _-FIN-_**


End file.
